Often credit cards and other identifying credentials are lost or stolen and a person other than the person owning the identifying credentials attempts to use a lost or stolen credit card, identification (“ID”) badge, key, etc. to illegally complete a financial transaction, to gain unauthorized entry, etc. While advances in identifying credentials have improved, they are still vulnerable to use by unauthorized parties.